


Transformation

by Sorokie



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Disney, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Héctor being a dad, Oneshot, Pixar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorokie/pseuds/Sorokie
Summary: Héctor isn't the only one who has to deal with the pain that comes with being forgotten. Miguel tries to hide the pain of slowly being turned into a skeleton until it becomes too much for him to handle.





	Transformation

There it was again.

Miguel balled up his fists. That sharp pain that would shoot up like electricity through his body and leave him feeling a little less warmer than before. Everytime he felt it, he would look down at himself and see less flesh and more bone. The sight never ceased to make his stomach lurch.

Miguel shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind of the thought. Instead he raised his head in the direction of sharply, piercing notes. Héctor was situated in the seat across from him, plucking a string experimentally. Once in awhile, he would glide his hand up across the higher frets before letting out a frustrated sigh and twisted the peg at the end. Although the sound was horrendous, Miguel couldn’t help but appreciate the sight.

If he could hear it, see it, feel it, then that at least comforted him enough to know that he was still alive.

He still had time to make it home.

He contemplated on telling Héctor what was happening with him, but figured it was best to keep it to himself. Afterall, he could tell the boisterous skeleton had other problems to deal with. He didn’t want to burden him with even more.

That is, until a new problem stirred.

A dull sciatic ache had settled into his chest, flaring up as seconds flew by. Miguel had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Dante, who was curled up next to him, pushed his nose at one of Miguel’s curled fists and let out a whine.

“Kid?”

He mentally cursed to himself.

“You alright?”

Miguel managed to force himself to meet Héctor’s concerned face, eyeing him with the same look his parents would give him when they knew something was up. He put on his best grin, making sure to show off his dimple, and hoped that it was enough to convince Héctor he was fine. However, the pain was becoming unbearable. It hurt to even hold up his smile.

He squeaked out. “_Sí_, _I'm_—”

But before Miguel could get out another word, the pain in his chest shot up to searing, blinding agony. He squeezed his eyes shut and his face contorted. Never had he _ever_ experienced such _pain_ in his life. He let out a whimper and not a second after, he swore he heard the sound of an object clattering to the ground and the sound of barking.

Miguel praised himself so far for just ignoring the pain and rocking on, but that wasn’t possible now. This was unlike any of the other previous afflictions.

He could feel his head spinning, ultimately becoming unaware of the space around him. Luckily, no one was in the trolly with him except Héctor and Dante, otherwise this operation would be a total bust. He was tipping forward before he halted, something stopping him from hitting the ground. He took the opportunity to bury himself into whatever had caught him and curled into himself, clutching his chest as if it would help ease the pain.

He could hear someone shouting at him, but couldn't make out the words.

He wanted his Mamá.

He wanted his Papá.

_I'm scared_.

And that's when he felt it.

He jolted upwards, feeling something slowing ripping out of his chest as if he were stretching out a rubber band to its maximum until _finally_—

_Snap_.

Nothing.

Nothing but a lingering emptiness and the sound of his own panting.

“_Hey_— _amaco_ come back to—”

Miguel really wanted to. He's trying.

It's just so hard to focus.

“Miguel!”

He gradually opened his eyes, going slowly to let them adjust to the brightness of the area. Something wet and sloppy ran against his cheek.

“_Papá_—” Miguel whimpered, reaching forward towards the figure in front of him.

The man seemed taken aback by the words that came out of his mouth. Every muscle of his body just froze before relief tugged at the corner of his lips. Miguel was immediately pulled closer to him. The embrace was warm compared to his own state. The world around Miguel melted away as he squeezed him back, finally feeling safe.

“Miguel I'm not—”

Miguel raised his head from the man’s torso and pulled back. He didn't miss the hurt in the voice.

“It's Héctor, remember?”

Huh?

His brows pressed together. “H-Héctor?”

He turned his gaze over to a dog, Dante, he realized, who gave an encouraging bark as if to confirm that it was indeed Héctor. Miguel wanted to slap himself. _Boy_, did he make a fool out of himself tonight.

“I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you—”

Héctor shook his head, “Hey, don't worry about that. It's okay.”

“What I want to know” Héctor started, “is _exactly_ what happened. No skipping around the truth.”

Miguel shifted uncomfortably. Whether or not he wanted to keep it a secret, there was no choice now. He inhaled sharply. “I felt this _pain_ in my chest when—” he paused, bringing a hand to rest on top of his chest. His eyes grew wide.

Oh. _Oh no_.

There was nothing there.

No heartbeat.

“Hey. _Miguel_. What's wrong?” Héctor edged closer.

“I—” he tried to gulp down the lump in his throat. “I-I'm dead.”

Héctor’s voice raised. “_What_?”

Miguel’s breathing became more rapid, more shallow. He couldn't stop the jumble of words that flew out of him. “T-There's no heartbeat anymore! I can't— I can’t feel my heartbeat—”

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, pulling him forward, before he was tucked under the man’s chin again. “Shhh. Hey, you're alright. It's okay.”

Miguel clung to Hector’s jacket. “I can't be okay! I'm—”

Before he could continue any further, something hard poked his cheek. Miguel pulled back, eyeing the man with confusion.

Héctor stroked his beard, examining him. “Now wait just a second! Hmm, yep! Uh-huh…” he brought his bony hand to poke at his nose, then his forehead. “Ay, I see.”

‘What're you—”

Hector’s hands darted, his fingers spidered up and down his sides. Miguel let out a squeak, not expecting the attack. He twisted, and couldn't help but to break out into a fit of giggles. Héctor let out a triumphant “_ah-ha_!” as if he just hit the jackpot. Miguel swatted at his hands, his belly beginning to ache. When Héctor finally backed off, Miguel planted his arms by his sides for futile protection in case the skeleton tried anything again.

“Aha, chamaco! You've got flesh still…” he gave a cheeky grin, “and nerves too!”

Miguel scooted backwards at his sly impression. “Which means…?”

“Which means you're not dead, _gracias a dios_. _I thought I lost you.”_

Miguel lowered his gaze. “I–thought I lost me too.”

Héctor sighed. “I noticed the change in your face before it happened. I knew something was off. I just— I should've spoken sooner.”

Oh. Héctor blamed himself for his mistakes.

“_Nono_, I should've told you sooner! I never thought they would get—” Miguel trailed off. “So...bad.”

When he looked back up at Héctor, his eyes were so wide it made him uncomfortable.

“W-What?”

“You've had this happened more than once?!”

_Busted_. He could practically hear his primos saying in his head.

Miguel flinched at his tone. “I um— _kinda_? They weren't _killing_ me to _death_ like the one just now, _y’know_?” He offered a shy smile. Héctor only crossed his arms, with a face that clearly didn't appreciate his humor.

He sighed. “_Listen_, if something like this happens again you _promise_ to tell me, _alright_?”

The smile that dropped at his previous attempt at humor rose again. He nodded. “Sí Héctor!”

Héctor smirked and pinched the bridge of his nose. “_Ay_, you're gonna kill me all over again before you even get the chance to drop dead.”

Miguel nudged Héctor. “Need I remind you that I'm good at doing that, at least that's what my family says.”

Héctor let out a groan and shook his head. “Nope. _Nopenope_. Didn't need that reminder of what I've gotten myself into, _gordito_.”

He picked up the fallen guitar on the ground and gestured to Miguel. “Let's go out back, wanna to hear me play?”

Miguel immediately brightened up at idea. “¡Sí!” He skipped to his feet in front of Héctor with Dante trotting happily by his side.

Miguel didn't miss the apprehensive, watchful stare as he passed by.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I really hope I did this one justice. I realize that there are multiple fics with Miguel loosing his heartbeat, so I tried my best to make it different from the others. I thought it would be best to focus it from Miguel's point of view to show exactly how he feels. 
> 
> Also, I'll be updating Deathly Dreams too! Just wanted to take a quick break since I've had a busy schedule.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, it always makes me happy! Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
